Half A Wish
by Amanga
Summary: A certain thief has a wish, but one part can be granted by a witch...for a price, of course. Not a romance pairing!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic or Magic Kaito. I just kept twitching when I thought of this plotline and had to write it out.

**Half A Wish**

It was a Saturday afternoon and school had just let out. (1) Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire and high school student, decided to take a walk around the city, while thinking up new heist plans. For indeed, despite how corny it might sound, he was by day just an ordinary boy with a talent for magic tricks that he inherited from his deceased father, but at night he donned a white suit, cape, top hat and monocle and was chased around Tokyo by the police force. He grinned just thinking about it. When all was said and done, he really enjoyed being Kaitou KID, like his father probably had before him.

His feet seemed to stop without his permission and he looked around in surprise. It wasn't like him at all to not be aware of his surroundings and yet he had walked right on to someone's property and through a gate without noticing. He was about to turn around when he saw the strange crescent moon decoration on the roof. (2) He smiled at it because it reminded him that he did his deeds by the light of the moon as the most wanted international criminal.

"A customer! A customer for Mistress!" Two girls shouted at him. The blue-haired one took hold of his left arm while the pink-haired one took hold of his right and both dragged him into the building and in front of a shoji door covered in butterflies.

"Maru-chan, Moro-chan, let him in," a woman's seductively soft voice said from the other side of the door. The two girls opened the door and pushed him inside. A woman with long black hair wearing a deep red revealing dress lay on her back on a couch. She had a pipe in one hand that she was smoking. "What is your name?"

"Kuroba Kaito. I'm sorry for intruding…" He didn't know what to call her. She sat up and looked at him with red eyes. Kaito briefly wondered if they were contacts.

"Ichihara Yuko. Please, call me Yuko." She took a smoke and exhaled. "It was hitsuzen (3) that you came here. You have a wish, which is why you are here in a shop that grants wishes. What is it?" He was starting to think the woman was insane and needed to be locked up, but sometimes he also wondered about his own sanity. He took a step back anyway.

"I don't have one." She gave him a rather intense stare that nearly made him, master of the poker face, gulp. However, he restrained himself.

"Everyone has a wish. If one says that they desire nothing, it only means that they do not know their own heart." (4) "Now, tell, Kaitou KID-kun, what is your wish?" _That _made him completely forget everything that his father taught him about poker faces and stare at her outright in shock. _No one, _not even his best friend, had ever guessed that upon meeting him for the first time. Except for a certain deranged witch classmate of his who had asked her crystal ball. And as he did then, he opened his mouth to deny it.

"Don't bother. Now, what is your wish?" He closed his mouth, poker face once more in place. This woman was good at this game of subtly if she was reading him like a book. He gave her his smirk that Inspector Nakamori, the head policeman in charge of his capture, would remember very well from every single solitary heist.

"To destroy Pandora and avenge my father's death by putting them behind bars," he told her. She sat up and put the pipe down.

"I can destroy Pandora, but you must do something for me in return." He raised an eyebrow and her eyes half-closed.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He was intrigued by this woman-he presumed was a witch. She knew how to play the game, unlike the other witch he had met, who he simply found to be creepy.

She gave a wicked smirk, not unlike his own. "I need Kaitou KID to steal something for me. A thing that belongs to someone else who misses it very much…"

***

It was a quiet night, except for the police sirens in the distance. Kaitou KID smiled at the fun he was having. Oh, the look on the inspector's face was_ priceless_ during his escape that night. But he mentally shook himself. He had a delivery to make. Just as before, he found the shop with no problem. The two girls were there as well, but they thankfully did not yank him around as before. This time, the woman was wearing a blue kimono and was sipping sake outside on the porch. When he came up to her, he presented her with the stolen item.

"Good evening, Miss Witch. Here is your package." She laughed and took the feather-brooch from him.

"I suppose I should expect courtesy from a gentleman thief. Pandora no longer exists." He gave her a nod, deciding that she was definitely trustworthy on that subject.

"May I ask why you need the brooch?" The woman removed the feather from the brooch and he noticed a strange pattern on the feather.

"Oh, it wasn't the brooch I needed; the feather belongs to someone else. Do you want to know more?" She gave him a sly look. He laughed quietly.

"Will I need to pay?"

"Naturally." They exchanged similar smiles. Then he bowed to her.

"Thank you, but it's getting late and I must go. Good night, Miss Witch." Then, just like the phantom he was known as, Kaitou KID disappeared.

"Good night," whispered Yuko as she held the feather gently. It disintegrated into little tiny lights, just as she recalled Pandora had.

***

**A/n: **Here are some notes for those of you who might be confused. If you have anymore confusion, then review me or PM me.

1 In Japan, it's common for students to have school in the mornings on Saturday.

2 If you know xxxHolic, you know what I'm talking about.

3 Hitsuzen is one of Yuko's favorite words, I think. It means 'the inevitable'.

4 This line is one that is said in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, a series that crosses over with xxxHolic


End file.
